The First Time
by Tache
Summary: A lemon fan fic and Amane's and Hikari's first time in episode 25.


Ya, so the number of AmaneXHikari fics are rather low, so I'll add to that number. I decided to write what we didn't see in episode 25. The fic starts right after Amane kisses Hikari after regaining her memory. By the way, this fic is not meant to be read by children.

EDIT: I fixed some spelling errors and added some more details. Hope you like them.

The First Time

Amane and Hikari kissed each other slowly. Neither of them could really believe what was happening. Just a few minutes ago, Amane had still had amnesia, but now her memories were back. She remembered Hikari and the love she felt towards her. As the kiss broke, her eyes opened to look at the girl before her. Hikari also opened her eyes.

"Amane-senpai, you remember me?" She asked happily. Amane smiled at her as she nodded.

"Yes, Hikari, I remember everything." She replied to the girl as she leaned in for another kiss. Hikari pressed her body right up to Amane's. Amane really couldn't take it anymore, as she felt the heat rise in her pants. If this kept up, she wouldn't be able to control herself anymore. Ever since she had met Hikari, she had felt this urge to kiss her, but being the prince that she was, wouldn't dare do something so forward. Now that she was kissing the girl she longed for, she wanted more. But could she really shatter her prince image just because of her hormones? Slowly, she pulled away from Hikari.

"Hikari, we should stop this before we do anything we might regret." Amane told Hikari after pulling away. Her face was flushed from the heated kiss the two had just shared. Hikari's face was the same. Just looking at it made it hard for Amane to resist her urges to take Hikari as her own.

"But Amane-senpai, I regret nothing with you." Hikari told her with a pout. Amane's face showed shock at her words.

"What do you mean?" She asked, uncertain what Hikari wanted to do. Surely her sweat little Hikari couldn't have the same urges she was having, could she? She couldn't possibly want to have sex? Not only was she a sweat little angel, but she was also rather young to even know what to do.

"I love you, Amane-senpai." Hikari told her, "I feel more strongly for you than I ever have anyone else. I can't picture my life without you. Anything we do, we do together, without regret." Amane smiled at this.

"That's nice to hear, but you can't possibly want to do what I want to right now. You're to sweat and innocent for that." She told her. Hikari smiled as she moved in close to Amane once again, her hands reaching to undo the buttons of Amane's jacket. Amane gasped at Hikari's action and looked into her face for an explanation. Did she have any idea what she was doing? Amane had to fight to stay in control of her raging hormones.

"Just because I'm sweat and innocent, doesn't mean I don't want to do it with you." Hikari told her. Amane smiled down at her. She couldn't really believe her sweat little Hikari had just said the words 'do it' the way she did. Well at least she hoped that's what Hikari meant, because she couldn't control herself anymore.

"Well, if you say so." And with that, Amane sealed Hikari's lips with her own once again. Amane's hands worked their way to Hikari's jacket to push it off her shoulders. Hikari's hands did the same with her own jacket. Amane opened her mouth slightly and pushed her tongue against Hikari's lips, asking for entrance. Hikari granted entrance and their tongues danced with each other. It was magical to Amane. The inside of Hikari's mouth tasted so sweat. She swore, she had died and gone to heaven, and Hikari was her angel.

As the kiss broke Amane whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this. If we go any further I'll have a harder time stopping." At this point, she really hoped Hikari would still say yes, for she was already at the point of no return. She would hate to have to leave to room to relieve herself of these urges if Hikari suddenly changed her mind. Hikari nodded at her, causing Amane to sigh inwardly.

"Yes, Amane-senpai, I've always dreamed of doing this kind of thing with you." She admitted with a blush. Amane grinned at this. So her sweat, innocent little Hikari had a naughty side.

"You're cute when you blush." Amane told her as she leaned in and began nibbling on the younger girl's neck. Hikari gasped rather loudly. The sound was music to Amane's ears.

"Amane-senpai!" She cried out in surprise. It kind of annoyed Amane that Hikari was still using 'senpai' even when they were doing this. She believed that this put them beyond needing to use honorifics with each other.

"I told you already, Hikari, just Amane is fine." Amane told her and her hands snaked down to start pulling up Hikari's uniform shirt. She didn't waste any time removing it from Hikari's body, leaving Hikari sitting their blushing in her bra. Amane's breath got caught in her throat. Hikari was even more beautiful than she ever imagined.

"You're so beautiful, Hikari." Amane told her and she leaned in to nibble on her neck some more. Hikari gasped out the sensation. But she didn't feel that it was fair that she was down to her bra, while Amane still had her shirt own. Slowly, her hands made their way to Amane's buttons and undid them. Once that was complete, she pushed the shirt off Amane. Amane smiled as she felt the cool air against her skin.

"You're getting brave, Hikari." She said and she reached around to undo Hikari's bra, setting her breasts free with a bounce. The motion amused Amane. Her hands cupped Hikari's breasts and gently squeezed them, causing Hikari to gasp. Amane was rather amazed at how firm Hikari's breasts were at this point. Enjoying the feel of them, her hands made circles around them.

"Amane, that feels so good." She gasped out as Amane's thumbs brushed against her nipples. For a brief moment, she remembered that night when her roommate, Yaya, had tried to take advantage of her, but quickly pushed the thought aside. This was her Amane that was doing this now.

"Wow, Hikari, you sure are sensitive." Amane whispered and she leaned her head down and took Hikari's right nipple in her mouth, gently sucking on it. Hikari let out a loud scream.

"A-Amane, your mouth is amazing." Hikari gasped as she wrapped her arms around Amane's back. In the heat of the passion, her hands managed to find Amane's bra clasp to undo it. Amane didn't stop her assault on Hikari's nipple and let her bra fall to the floor. Hikari's hands cupped Amane's breasts and started to massage them, causing Amane to gently bite down on Hikari's nipple in surprise. She needed to have more. Her right hand reached down Hikari's body, and found its way under her skirt. Slowly, it began to rub Hikari through her panties. Hikari moaned loudly.

"Oh God, Amane!" She cried out. Amane broke away from Hikari's nipple as she smirked. Hikari was growing wet through her panties as she rubbed her.

"You like that?" She asked with a smirk. Hikari slowly nodded at her. "You want more?" Amane continued. Hikari nodded again.

"Please, Amane, I want you to touch me some more." Hikari begged. With that, Amane started to remove her skirt, leaving Hikari only in her panties. The older girl's hand continued to rub Hikari through her panties, causing the younger girl to moan loudly.

"Please, Amane, stop teasing me." Hikari gasped out short of breath, unable to think of anything besides Amane's ministrations. At the younger girl's request, Amane stopped and smirked.

"As you wish, Hikari." The older girl told her. With that, she removed the younger girl's panties, leaving her body completely exposed to her eyes. Hikari blushed as she realized that Amane could see her most private area. She squeezed her legs together in embarrassment, causing Amane to smirk in amusement.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Hikari, you're very beautiful." The older girl told her. Hikari blushed as she turned away. Amane crawled up her body to return to Hikari's nipple and her right hand found her way between Hikari's legs. Her tongue made circles around Hikari's nipple and her figure's rubbed vigorously against Hikari's most sensitive area.

"Amane, I feel weird down there. I've never felt like this before." Hikari cried out. Amane didn't stop. She could feel Hikari's wetness against her fingers. She knew it, Hikari was ready for her. Her finger's found their way to Hikari's entrance and gently prodded there. She could tell that Hikari was still a virgin through this. She lifted her head up to face Hikari. She couldn't help but smile at Hikari's sexually aroused face. She leaned up to place a quick kiss on her lips.

"Hikari, this is going to hurt a bit." She told the younger girl, who smiled up at her.

"It's alright, Amane, I know you'd never hurt me on purpose." She whispered back.

"Well anyways, I want you to think of me and not the pain. I want you to let me know when the pain has passed so I can show you my love for you." Amane instructed her. The younger girl nodded at her. Amane smiled down at her as she leaned down to place a heated kiss on Hikari's lips. Hikari moaned into the kiss. It was now or never. In the heat of the moment, Amane thrust two of her fingers into Hikari. She felt the girl's body quake at the pain beneath her as Hikari gasped in her mouth. Hikari's walls were tight around Amane's fingers. Amane broke the kiss to move back down to Hikari's breasts.

"I won't move my finger's till you're ready." Amane told her as she massaged Hikari's breasts. After a few minutes of this, Hikari was finally ready.

"Amane, the pain's gone now." She told the older girl. At these words, Amane slowly began to move her fingers, causing the younger girl to gasp.

"Amane, this feels so good." Hikari told her. Amane gradually picked up the pace of her thrusts. The feeling against her fingers alone was amazing. Hikari moaned beneath her.

"Amane, I feel something coming." Hikari cried out. Amane didn't stop her thrusts.

"Let it come, Hikari." Amane told her. She picked up her pace as much as it was humanly possible for her to do. Hikari couldn't take it anymore and came hard around Amane's fingers. Amane smiled at the feeling of the girl's walls tightening around her fingers.

"AMANE!" She cried out as she came. Amane watched the younger girl's face as she came. It was absolutely mesmerizing to her. As Hikari came down from her first orgasm, Amane realized that the heat between her legs was becoming unbearable. Her left hand rubbed herself through her pants as Hikari recovered. It didn't take the younger girl long to realize what the older girl was doing. Slowly she sat up.

"Amane, do you want me to return the favour?" She asked the older girl. Amane blushed at Hikari's words. She couldn't possibly ask Hikari to pleasure her. Maybe she should just leave the room now so that she won't have to put Hikari in such an awkward situation.

"You don't have to." She told the girl nervously. Hikari shook her head at this.

"But I want to, Amane." She told her as she moved in and started to undo the older girl's pants and removed them along with her underwear. Slowly, her fingers began to rub the older girl's mound, which was very wet at this point.

"Amane, you're very wet down here." Hikari commented, causing the older girl to blush.

"What are you planning to do?" Amane asked in a huskier voice than usual. Hikari smiled back at her.

"Just sit back and enjoy." She told her and she lowered her head down between Amane's legs. She then enclosed her lips around the older girl's mound. Amane gasped out loudly as the younger girl's tongue circled around her mound.

"Hikari, where did you learn to do this?" She gasped out. He hand went down to old Hikari's head in place as her hips bucked against the younger girl's mouth. Hikari's tongue explored every inch of the older girl's mound. Eventually, it even found her entrance and plunged in. Amane was having a hard time maintaining her breathing. She had no idea where Hikari had learned how to do this. Hikari continued pleasing Amane with her mouth. Eventually it was too much for the older girl.

"Hikari, I'm going to come!" Amane cried out as she came into Hikari's mouth, some of it splattering onto her face. Hikari licked up all her come happily. Afterwords, she brought her head up to give Amane a kiss on the lips. Amane could taste herself in the younger girl's mouth. The taste turned her on even more. Gently, she pushed the girl down on the blanket and crawled on top of her.

"Now, I'm going to make us both feel good." She told her as she wrapped her legs around Hikari's. Slowly, she started to rock both their bodies together. Both of them moaned at the pleasure they were feeling. Amane somehow managed to press her mound against Hikari's and rubbed as had as she could.

"Amane, I want you to go faster, please." Hikari instructed. Amane complied and picked up the pace. The feeling was unreal to her. She never imagined that she could possible feel this good. She just knew that she and Hikari would be together for a long time. The two kept this up.

"Amane, I want to come with you." Hikari moaned out from beneath her.

"Tell me when you're ready." Amane told her. She quickened the pace as much as possible. She could feel herself on the edge.

"Amane, I'm going to come!" Hikari cried out. Amane nodded and they both came together. With the last bit of her energy, Amane crawled off of Hikari and lay beside her on her stomach. Hikari also rolled onto her stomach and looked Amane in the eyes as the morning sunlight flooded into the room. Slowly, they both leaned in for another kiss.

The End

Well, there's my first real attempt at a lemon. Hoped you all liked it. Please leave a review.


End file.
